Enfermo
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Len esta enfermo, pero... ¿qué tan enfermo esta?  One-Shot. Es M por una razón.


Enfermo.

Advertencia: Contenido algo explicito.

En un día como cualquier otro, en un pequeño departamento de una gran ciudad, se encontraba, un joven rubio recostado sobre una cama, completamente desnudo.

Este joven, no se encontraba solo, sino que sobre él se encontraba una chica de su edad aproximada, y cómo él se encontraba completamente desnuda.

Sería más que evidente para cualquiera, que la pareja de jóvenes, estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Se podía apreciar, como la chica movía sus caderas de arriba abajo con utilizando toda la energía posible, para poder aumentar el placer con cada penetración que el chico le daba, y con las cuales, en poco tiempo, ambos llegarían al tan apreciado orgasmo llenando el ambiente de dulces gemidos de placer y de ese tan excitante y partículas sonido de sus partes chocando una contra la otra.

Pero, no era el primero, ni el ultimo del día. No, claro que no. La pareja ya lo había hecho previa mente, en la misma cama, en la regadera, sobre fregadero de la cocina, sobre la mesa de centro en la sala, recargados los dos en la lavadora, en fin, prácticamente en toda la casa. Y siendo ese un día en el que ninguno de los dos, tenía obligaciones, habían decidido gastar todo su día en compartir orgasmos mediante el coito, como si fueran un par de animales en celo.

Llevaban ya, varios minutos en la posición antes mencionada, la chica gozando con cada movimiento, soltando gemidos de placer con cada estocada que provocaba que el miembro de su amante entrara con más profundidad en su húmeda cavidad. El chico por su parte, no se quedaba atrás, claro que no, él sostenía con fuerza la cintura de la chica a la vez que impulsaba sus propias caderas hacia arriba para poder sentir cada vez mas placer, y así poder escuchar a su acompañante gemir de placer, cosa que por supuesto, a él le excitaba cada vez más, dándole así más energía para continuar con el movimiento, y continuar con este ciclo constante de placer hasta el momento en el que ambos llegaran al clímax.

Y estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, cuando repentinamente el teléfono del cuarto en donde se encontraban sonó con fuerza, sacándolos a ambos de su éxtasis.

El teléfono continuaba sonando con fuerza mientras que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a contestar. No fue si no, hasta después de una ligera pelea de miradas, que el joven extendió su brazo hasta el pequeño buro que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la cama y contesto.

—Bueno, quien habla— Pregunto tímidamente mientras se levantaba ligeramente con los brazos.

— ¡LEN!— Sonó con fuerza una voz aguda como la una de esas ardillas de caricatura, la cual fue inmediatamente identificada, por el nombrado Len.

— ¡Miku!— Respondió alarmado el chico al recordar que había arreglado una cita para ese día con la persona con la que hablaba, cita a la cual, había faltado.

— ¡Len, te estuve esperando en el café en el que acordamos ayer durante más de 3 horas!— Gritó con indignación la chica del otro lado del teléfono.

—Miku, lo lamento— Empezó a excusarse el joven rubio mientras pensaba en algún buen pretexto para su falta. —Lo que ocurre es que yo…— se detuvo un poco a pensar, y luego fingió un par de tosidos para hacer creíble la excusa que estaba a punto de entregarle a su "novia". —Lo que pasa Miku, es que estoy muy enfermo.— Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la chica con la cual aún se encontraba en coito, la cual solo lo miro con desaprobación ante el pobre pretexto se la había ocurrido.

— ¿Enfermo?— Pregunto con mayor indignación que antes, era más que obvio que no había creído la excusa de su "novio". –Pues dígame señor Kagamine, ¿Qué tan enfermo está usted para no poder haberme acompañado en nuestra acordada cita?— Pregunto esta vez con un tono fingido de interés, esperando a que el chico siguiera extendiendo su mentira hasta el punto en el que esta se hiciera tan absurda que este ya lo la quisiera continuar.

—El joven llamado Len volteó a ver a los ojos, la chica de pelo rubio y corto durante unos momentos y vio en estos el mismo sentimiento de cansancio que él sentía desde que ambos habían iniciado con su pequeña "aventura". Y cuando esta le sonrió de forma maliciosa, el supo que el tiempo de pretender había llegado a su fin. Así que tomo el teléfono y dijo.

—Estoy tan enfermo, que en estos momentos, estoy teniendo sexo con mi propia hermana. —

Después de esto arrojo el teléfono a su lado derecho, mientras este aún seguía manteniendo la comunicación, sin que pudiera hacer nada mas, su querida hermana, inclinó su torso hacia su hermano, lo abrazo con fuerza, dándole a su vez un pasional beso en los labios, para después reanudar su actividad sexual, y volver a llenar el ambiente de gemidos y del sonido de sus pieles chochando una contra la otra como se había mencionado antes.

Y debido a que el teléfono aún continuaba con su función de comunicar, la chica llamada Miku, que permanecía del otro lado de la línea, fue testigo auditivo de los sonidos que su "novio" realizaba con su propia hermana gemela Rin.

Los gemelos continuaron haciendo el amor durante todo el resto del día, incluso cuando la entrometida Miku fue a tocar con insistencia la puerta para exigir explicaciones, estos solo aumentaron el sonido de sus gemidos, para dejarle claro a la peli verde, que ellos dos iban a quedarse juntos, sin importarles si a los demás les agradaba la idea o no.

Espero que les haya gustado, este mi primer one—shot.

¿Acaso no fue gracioso?

En lo personal, si. Si no me hubiera parecido así, no lo hubiera escrito, lo de haberlo publicado, eso fue para ver si a ustedes les parecía gracioso.

Sé que siendo principiante en el tema de escribir fics, debería concentrarme en mi único fic. (el cual les recomiendo leer), pero esta idea la de adaptar este chiste a un fic con los Kagamine, simplemente no me dejaba dormir en paz (no literalmente claro), y es que, en mi mente hay tantas ideas, algunas buenas y otras malas, pero cuando llega una idea que simplemente me encanta, no puedo dejarla ir tan fácil.

Por cierto, el chiste que adapte, tampoco me pertenece, lo escuche por parte de un blogero venezolano, que reside en argentina, llamado Dross. Si son puritanos a los que les interesa mucho ese asunto de la salud mental, y se la pasan rezando todo el día, no les recomiendo visitar su blog.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer este fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto en leer, como yo en escribirlo.

BYE

P.D.: ¿Esto cuenta como humor negro?


End file.
